


You Know You Want To

by treasurethelittlethings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, One Shot, Romance, Slow Dancing, Weddings, is this gonna be a oneshot? who knows lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasurethelittlethings/pseuds/treasurethelittlethings
Summary: Okay - so Hermione might have accidentally snogged Draco Malfoy, did she enjoy it? Yes. Did she run away? Also yes. Will Draco finally pluck up the courage to ask her out properly?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	You Know You Want To

It was strange really, how a wedding that had been chaotic for the better half of the day – could somehow become almost peaceful towards the evening.

The union between George and his new bride Angelina had taken place at noon in the Burrow’s back garden, bedecked with banners, fairy lights and flowers. 

The place had been full of guests, most of them wandering back and forth from the open bar to their groups of friends. Some of them flitting between groups of people, like the bees in the distance that were hovering from flower to flower. 

The chaos had begun as soon as guests started to arrive, really. With 80 odd attendees for Molly to cater for, the children hopped up on sugar weaving in between adults playing tag, and the ever-flowing amount of alcohol, it was a miracle that the day had actually been somewhat enjoyable. 

Now in the evening, the crowd was starting to thin. Guests returning home in twos and fours, stomachs full of Molly’s home cooking and fizzy alcohol. 

The last remaining guests were dotted throughout the garden. Most were sitting at the large round tables in clusters, a constant hum of talk around them. A group of women sat at table 12, gossiping about who wore what; What the next event of the social calendar was expected to be like, who was invited, and how their personal lives were affecting them.

A group of older gentlemen sat together at table 7. One of these men in particular, sat with a tumbler of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in another – regaling his fellow friends with old stories and anecdotes. 

The other last few stragglers could be found on the makeshift dance floor. Which was precisely where Hermione could be found at that moment, waltzing along to a slow song with Fred. 

She’d been a part of the wedding party all day and nothing sounded better than going to her flat, taking her makeup and heels off, getting into fuzzy pajamas and passing out in her bed. But just as she has been getting ready to leave and saying her goodbyes, Fred had asked her to dance - already leading her to the dance floor before she could even agree, and Hermione didn’t want to say no, especially to the best man. 

So here she was slow dancing with Fred, feet moving along to the beat of the song but mind fluttering away thinking about the events of the day. 

“Malfoy keeps looking over here,” Fred murmured, interrupting her train of thought. 

Fred spun her in a circle, so she could catch a glimpse of Draco leaning against the pop up bar, glass of amber liquid in his left hand. His right hand was in his pressed trouser pocket, and from the way the fairy lights were strung throughout the garden, Hermione could just make out one of his eyebrows rising in question at her. The lights around him made his whole body seem to glow, ethereal almost and Hermione had to look away. 

Hermione hadn’t seen nor heard from the blonde for the past two weeks, and now here he was in the flesh, making her blood run warm and body tingly.

Unable to look anymore, she turned her chest back towards Fred’s, moving her head to look past his shoulder and giving Draco a view of her back. 

“Any reason in particular he would be looking over here?” Fred asked.

Hermione just hummed, tightlipped – eyes never moving from the canopy of trees and bushes in her line of sight. 

“Nothing to do with the gossip I overheard the other day?” Fred asked again, trying to coerce a reaction from her. Hermione cut her eyes to his blue ones, and then narrowed them slightly in silent question.

“I heard through the grapevine that someone and Malfoy shared a snog outside the pub a couple of weeks back. A very through snog indeed apparently,” Fred teased, a slight smirk on his mouth and eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Hermione pressed her lips together to smooth out her lipstick and then continued looking over her dance partner’s shoulder, unable to look into Fred’s face and give him a straight answer. 

She couldn’t believe that Fred could now be added to the list of people that knew she and Draco had kissed. Hermione had intended to keep the list of short, but it was growing by the day and she was pretty sure who had been the source of Fred gossip. Ginny, of course, the same woman who on the night in question had had her face practically mushed up against the grimy pub window, to see the snog take place first hand. 

“So did you or did you not share a smooch with Malfoy?” Fred pressed. Hermione could feel Draco’s eyes piercing into the back of head, as if he could sense that he was being talked about.

“Maybe,” Hermione muttered, eyes sweeping down to watch their feet move in tandem. 

Before Fred could open his mouth to answer, Hermione felt a presence at her back, holding her breath for the voice behind her and then…

“Can I steal you for a dance, Granger?” Draco requested arm already outstretched. 

“I’ll see you later,” Fred mumbled, kissing the top of her hair in goodbye and passing her forward toward Draco. 

Hermione threaded her hand through Draco’s and placed her other hand on his shoulder, trying to keep a slight gap between their bodies. Draco was having none of it. Holding onto her waist, pulling her toward him till they were pressed chest to chest, hip to hip, not a sliver of space between them.

Her whole body tightened, alerting her to his proximity. Sending nerve signals all over, making her feel hot and a tad lightheaded. 

“I didn’t even know you were invited,” Hermione said, not quite a question.

“George invited me just for the evening do,” Draco said.

“I’m surprised you showed up, what with being surrounded by Weasleys,” her golden eyes flickering to his grey ones and then away again just as quickly.

“I was told there was an open bar,” he answered, truthfully.

Hermione hummed through her lips again, “Oh, so that’s the only reason you showed up?”

She turned her head just in time to watch Draco’s eyes fall onto her pink lips, move down her body to her dress and then back up again, finally looking right in her eyes.

“Maybe something to do with the fact that I knew you’d be here, and I wanted to see you.”

Hermione felt her heart stutter in her chest, and begin to thump wildly.

“Oh,” she said, eloquently. Feeling the ability to form any other reply disappear in her mouth.

He chuckled quietly to himself, and then mumbled, “This dress is driving me insane.” 

To really make his point, he squeezed her hip and then smoothed his thumb across the fabric he found there. Hermione could feel the heat from his hand bleed through the fabric onto her bare skin underneath.

Hermione looked down at the satin purple dress she was wearing. She’d gone shopping with Katie Bell to buy outfits for the wedding, and as soon as she had seen the dress on the rail she’d know it was the one. 

Thin spaghetti straps held the dress up on her shoulders and then flowed down to the floor, with one high slit reaching up to her thigh, for easy movement.

“You’re driving me insane, Granger. Standing around watching you talk to people and dance with them has been torture.”

Hermione smiled, “You should have come and found me sooner then.” 

Draco shrugged and bit his lip, looking unsure of him self. It didn’t suit him, Hermione thought.

She felt him take a deep breath in.

“Let me take you out on a date.”

She blinked her eyes twice quickly, slightly took aback at his statement. 

After the shared kiss had occurred on that Friday night, Hermione had been in such shock over what had just happened that she bid him goodnight, turned on her heel and apparated straight away.

As she’d gotten into bed, she’d replayed the snog over and over again in her memory. Remembering the smell of his woody aftershave, the smooth softness of his lips, the feel of his large warm hand at the back of her neck making the hair there stand up on edge. 

She’d berated herself for not staying to hear what he had to say, but Draco didn’t seem to be that bothered by her abrupt leaving. Almost like he had expected it. 

Coming back into the present, Hermione realised that she hadn’t said anything and Draco’s eyes were searching her face for an answer.

He smirked at her.  
“Come on Hermione, you know you want to.”

She wetted her lips, watching Draco’s eyes watching her tongue and lips. And then smiled, unable to contain the happiness she felt within. 

Seeing Hermione smile at him set Draco off grinning back at her, till the both of them stood there in the middle of a back garden, like Cheshire cats. 

“Of course, Draco,” Hermione replied. 

“I really want to kiss you right now, I’ve wanted to all evening,” he whispered truthfully. 

“Please do,” she whispered back, feeling like they were in their own little bubble. 

His hand cupped the back of her head like last time, the other sliding up to cup her cheek and he placed a feather light kiss on her lips. 

Draco rested his forehead against hers, his fringe tickling slightly.

“I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“It’s a date,” Hermione confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this good, is this bad? Who knows lmao. Will i continue it as a multi chap? Again, who knows.
> 
> Just a little something i wrote to pass the time, while in isolation :)
> 
> If ya wanna, I'm pretty active on my tumblr; ellxox - posting mainly pjo, harry potter, outlander and mental health things. 
> 
> Would also mean a lot if you could show this fic some love, if you get to the end. 
> 
> xo


End file.
